


【黑喵】YAO

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC, 轻微强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 纯属瞎编
Relationships: 黑喵
Kudos: 5





	【黑喵】YAO

在被袁一琦抵在门板上强吻的时候，沈梦瑶才知道今天张昕说袁一琦很不高兴是指什么了。

她想起今天早上阿昕阿羊约好了一起去看日出，结果没多久许杨玉琢就先走了，而在和张昕一起回去时，恰好在路上遇到了袁一琦，现在想来似乎不是巧合。

接个吻都能走神，她的吻技有那么差吗？琦琦弟弟撒气似的重重咬了她一口，虎牙刺破了口皮，血腥气很快就在口齿间散开，沈梦瑶被刺激的哆嗦一下，这才后知后觉地发现她们在做什么。

不满的哼哼声从鼻腔里发出，被扣住的两只手使不上力，在对上对方的双眼时她愣了愣，袁一琦的眼睛深邃明亮，眼尾微微上翘，色彩分明的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，像是只竖起了眼瞳的猫科动物，散发着危险的气息。

看样子确实是生气了。沈梦瑶缩了缩脖子，但又皱起了眉头，她毫不畏惧地对上袁一琦的双眼，满眼都是抗拒和不愿意。

前女友而已，她为什么要惯着她。

“怎么，吃醋了？”她看着袁一琦逐渐失控的表情管理，轻笑了一声，两只手终于挣脱了，抬手给了袁一琦一巴掌，“我不知道你在发什么神经，但现在立刻滚出我的房间。”

这姓沈的下手可真重，火辣辣的痛延申到了耳角，袁一琦半眯着眼，眉毛下皱，看起来凶巴巴的，“你那么激动干嘛。”

一把抓住沈梦瑶还没收回去的手，余光扫过那还在渗血的嘴唇，“你刚刚不是还很享受吗？”

伸手抹掉对方下巴上沾的血迹，袁一琦耸了耸肩，“还有我可没吃什么醋，沈女士爱跟谁玩我也管不着不是吗？”

“说完了吗？快点滚出去。”那酸溜溜的语气沈梦瑶怎么可能听不出来，但她不打算继续跟袁一琦有过多的纠缠。

“你跟她做过吗？”

......

“袁一琦！”沈梦瑶气极反笑，她以为谁都像她吗？“做过又怎么样，关你什么事。”

袁一琦承认那句话没有过脑子，但沈梦瑶的回答无疑是火上浇油。

她抓住了沈梦瑶的手腕，在沈梦瑶的惊呼声中强拉着把人摁在了酒店宽敞的大床上。

“既然能和她做，那跟我也没什么关系吧？”

袁一琦第一次体会到了长大了的好处，个子高了一点的她可以轻易限制住沈梦瑶的动作。

“而且...”她揉了揉对方的手腕，凑近沈梦瑶的脸庞，“她能有我了解你？”

灼热的气息扑打在面颊上，少许的发梢弄得她有些痒，有那么一瞬间沈梦瑶好像看到了闹脾气的除夕...看来她该去配眼镜了。

“确实没有...但她可没有你讨...”她话还没说完，袁一琦的第二个吻就下来了。

袁一琦的吻因为急躁而显地毫无章法，却无意中乱了沈梦瑶的阵脚，她不知道怎么反击她，只得被动地跟着袁一琦混乱的节奏。

这个吻结束的也匆忙，袁一琦气喘吁吁地松了口，在分离时舌尖状作无意地舔了一下沈梦瑶的唇瓣，果不其然听到了一声很低的哼卿声。

“做吗？”

虽然嘴上这么问，但手已经扯掉了皮带，结结实实地把对方的双手绑在了床头，明天还要拍摄，她可不想带一身的印子去。

袁一琦确实很了解沈梦瑶。

她比沈梦瑶更了解沈梦瑶自己。修长的指骨恣意描绘出对方的身线，拇指与食指指尖相错，一颗颗解开纽扣，剥开遮掩的衣物。

这些可都是沈梦瑶教她的，虽然袁一琦不是什么好学生，但在这方面她可是学的比谁都认真。

沈梦瑶不是没想要挣扎，但无奈手被缚住，她屈膝想要给袁一琦一脚，但早有防备袁一琦先她一把用自己的腿压住了她，反而对方的膝盖顺势挤入了她的双腿间。

“啊呜....滚啊...”低头便能看见袁一琦那头晃眼的金毛，脖颈对每一个人来说都是脆弱的地方，也是...袁一琦喜欢的地方。呼出的热气染红白皙的脖颈，并不锐利的虎牙轻轻咬入肌肤，舌面贴在上面，感受着对方的喉咙随着吞咽上下滚动，又因为不安而颤抖。

今天沈梦瑶穿的是黑蕾丝边内衣，两条细绳绕过肩膀将风景围的严严实实，让袁一琦打消了乖乖脱掉的想法，“内衣多少钱，我回去赔你。”说罢，她便从沈梦瑶包里摸出了随身携带的小水果刀，刀背贴着皮肤，锋利的那面对准细带，用力划过。

“混..蛋！你...”这姓袁的上哪学的这种东西！？

“早就想这么做了，你看起来很喜欢啊。”袁一琦隔着布料就揉起了她的胸脯，两指闭拢紧紧夹住那微微凸起的小点，袁一琦的力道有点重，却恰好是沈梦瑶喜欢的，一堆骂人的话堵在了喉咙里，出来的只有不满的低哼声。

“别急。”假装看不到沈梦瑶剧烈起伏的胸膛，袁一琦低下头去又讨了一个吻，短暂的缺氧让沈梦瑶脑子发浑，身体已经彻底落入了袁一琦的掌控中，两腿无意识加紧了袁一琦的大腿，缓缓磨蹭着。

袁一琦很喜欢这样的沈梦瑶，只有在这个时候，沈梦瑶才是乖顺的，也不会说那些话来梗她。她像是品尝美食一般，唇舌细致地舔舐过每一个熟悉的地方，若不是时间不允许，她真的想把前戏再延长一点。

但这样也够了。

当手触碰到内裤时，能明显感受到湿意，她也不多客气，手勾住内裤的一侧，用力往下拉。

真漂亮。即使看过很多次，袁一琦还是忍不住发出这样的感叹，但还不够。茂黑的丛林两侧是如玉般洁白的大腿，这儿才是沈梦瑶最敏感的地方，指尖轻轻在腿侧画了个圈，然后把唇印了上去，便听到身下人难以抑制的急促喘息，就连身体也不受控制地颤动了几下。

等到玩够了，沈梦瑶已经高潮一次了。

可惜没有潮吹。袁一琦轻轻拨弄了几下那洪水泛滥成灾的穴口，觉得应该可以了便毫不犹豫地双指并拢一齐进了去。

“啊疼...”许久没被造访过的身体有些不能适应异物，尽管足够湿润但沈梦瑶还是觉得疼，不过那点疼痛很快便淹没在了快感的海洋中...

“沈梦瑶...”袁一琦亲了亲她的眼睛，“我带你去看海好吗？”

“嗯唔...？”不是看过吗？

袁一琦弯了弯眉，双指微屈，指尖抚过内里的敏感点，再一次将沈梦瑶送上了高潮。

“看到了吗？”

沈梦瑶的呼吸都在打颤，涣散的瞳孔里倒映出袁一琦坏笑的脸。

看到了，是金色。


End file.
